Kim
by Eunbi12
Summary: Do kyungsoo yang merasakan perubahan dari kekasihnya. Bagaimana dengan kehamilannya . Bagaimana dengan kehidupan yang di jalaninya . /kaisoo/gs/


" eomma "

Suara anak kecil membuatku tersnyum , aku menunduk sambil mengarahkan sebuah botol susu kearahnya .

" Gomawo eomma " anak laki-laki yng berusia 5 tahun itu tersenyum sambil menerima botol susunya .

" Kai , lain kali cobalah untuk meminum susu dari gelas ." Aku mengingatkan .

" ne " ia menjawab kecil sambil duduk bersila di depan ruang TV

Aku tersenyum menatapnya . Anak laki-lakiku yang tampan . Ia benar-benar foto copy dari ayahnya , 99% mirip .

Suara tanda pesan masuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari tumpukan kue kering yang sudah siap makan ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas kecil di sebelahnya

.

Kyungsoo, aku akan menjemput nanti , bersiaplah -

.

Aku tersenyum kecil , mengambil beberapa potong kue , meletakannya di sebuah piring putih dan membawanya ke ruang TV .

" anak kecil itu lebih baik nonton kartun .. Tontonan seperti ini belum cocok untukmu Kai-ah ."

Aku meraih remote tv lalu menggantinya ke sebuah channel anak-anak.

.

" kenapa di ganti ! . Mereka terlihat bagus menaiki motor-motor itu eomma !. "

Kai kembali meraih remote dan mengganti ke sebuah acara balap motor .

.

" lagi pula, appa tampan seperti mereka jika memakai motor seperti itu . Aku suka eomma ". Kai melanjutkan sambil meminum susu dari botolnya dan fokus ke arah acara tv yang kini memperlihatkan para pembalap motor yang sedang menyalip satu sama lain .

.

Aku tersenyum kecil . Menerawang ke masa-masa remajanya .

.

Flashback .

.

" Kyung , ku tak ingin menonton pertandingan? " suara lembut yang masuk ke dalam pendengaranku membuatku tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng .

" kenapa? . Padahal aku yakin dia pasti datang !" . Baekhyun , dengan semangat 45 melanjutkan acara membersihkan ruang vocal . Hari ini adalah hari piket kami untuk membersihkan ruangan .

" Aku tidak suka melihatnya balapan Baek ." Aku menjawab seadanya sambil menaruh alat pel di ujung ruangan . Pekerjaanku telah selesai .

" ckck ck .. Sepasang kekasih seperti kalian sangat tidak asyik! . Dia akan melawan Kris Kyung , kau harus mendukunya !" Baekhyun berceloteh sambil meletakan batal di atas sofa .

" kau harus ikut kali ini . Ayo "

.

Baekhyun mengajakku ke sebuah tempat balapan di daerah pinggiran kota seoul . Aku bahkan baru pertama kali datang ke tempat seperti ini .

" Byun , kau membawa temanmu ?" Salah satu lelaki mendekati kami .

" jangan macam-macam . Dia milik Kim " Baekhyun melirik kesal ke arah laki-laki tersebut lalu berlalu pergi sambil menarik ku ikut dengannya .

Aku dibawa kesebuah tempat duduk penonton khusus . Itu benar-benar terlihat karna hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk disini dan juga jaraknya yang sangat dekat dengan arena balapan .

" Kyung , mereka akan memulainya ."

Aku tak mendengarkan Baekhyun ketika mataku fokus ke seorang laki-laki dengan jaket bernomor 88 di atas motornya , aku benar-benar bisa melihat tayapan tajam miliknya .

Dorr

Setelah suara tembakan dan seornag wanita sexy dengan pakian kurang bahan itu menurunkan bendera , perlombaan dimulai .

Aku tak bisa melihat mereka yang sangat kencang ketika menyalip ataupun berbelok . Aku seperti melihat sebuah roket di depan mata ku . Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti debu yang di tiup , sangat cepat .

" Kyungsoo, kyung .. Kelasihmu menang ! " suara jeritan Baekhyun membangunkanku dari Lamunan ku . Sudah berapa lama aku termenung ?. Dan oh , siapa yang memelukku ?

" Kau datang ? " laki-laki dengan jaket yang bernomor 88 tengah berdiri di depanku , tersenyum memperlihatkan matanya yang menyipit lucu .

" Oh ..." Aku hanya menatapnya bingung lalu ia mengecup bibir ku cepat . Kebiasaanya ini benar-benar harus dihilangkan! . Aku bisa mendengar bagaimana para wnita di belakang berteriak tak suka .

" Ayo kita pulang , tempat seperti ini tak cocok untukmu Kyung "

Aku mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum ke arah laki-laki yang kini menarik ku ke sebuah ruangan kecil di pojokan yang tak jauh dari kurai penonton .

" Kai ! .. Bajumu " seseorang memberikan sebuah tas kepadanya dan berlalu pergi dengan cuek .

" tunggu disini , aku akan berganti pakaian " .

Lelaki itu , Kai . Laki-laki yang telah bersamaku selama 3 tahun terakhir . Laki-laki yang selalu menjaga dan menghidupiku sampai saat ini .

Menghidupi ?. Jelas , aku hidup sebatang kara di Seoul . Setelah orang tuaku meninggal , aku tak memiliki siapapun , sampai akhirnya Kai menemukanku . Ia mengasihiku dan menjagaku selalu .

Aku tak tahu bagaimana keluarganya sebenarnya . Tetapi ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menceritakan suatu saat disaat kami telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri .

Aku tersenyum , tak usah di ingat . Aku sangat malu jika harus mengingat ucapannya saat itu .

" mengapa tersenyum ?. " Kai berdiri di depanku dengan wajah yang segar dan pakaian santai seperti biasa . Jaket kulit yang menutupi kaos polos berwarna hitamnya , celana jins dan juga sepasang sneakers kesayangannya .

" ah , hanya ingin ". Aku tersenyum lalu meraih paper bag milik kai .

" ayo kita pulang ". Kai menggandeng tangku manis dan menyuruhku untuk naik di atas motor sportnya .

" Kyung , sudah kukatakan jangan pernah memakai baju terusan seperti ini . Kekasihmu ini hanya memiliki motor yang hanya bisa kau kangkangi , bukan mobil mewah yang bisa kau selonjori ." Kai yang cerewet membuatku sedikit kesal .

" aku berniat menggunakan bus ketika pulang ! ". Sanggah ku cepat .

Kai mendesah pelan , membuka jaket kulitnya dan mengikatnya di sekitar pinggangku .

" setidaknya rokmu itu tak terbang karna angin . Ingat Kyung . Aku bersumpah akan menelanjangimu jika berpakaian seperti ini lagi ." Kai mengancam .

Aku tak berkomentar , dengan hanya memeluknya erat dari belakang bisa membuat emosi Kai menjadi mereda . Lelaki yang jantan .

Kami berhenti di sebuah warung pinggir jalan . Membeli se bungkus ttokbokie lalu melanjutkan perjalan pulang .

" Kai ! . Aku menghilangkan kuncinya lagi ! "

Aku mengusap wajahku gusar . Seingatku , aku menaruh kunci rumah di dalam tas , tapi kemana benda menyebalkan itu sekarang !? .

" Kyung, ini sudah yang entah keberapa kali kau bilang begitu " Kai memutar bola matanya malas . Merogoh sakunya dan membuka pintu dengan kunci miliknya .

" Aku benar- benar menaruhnya disana " Aku mendesah pelan .

Kai mengusak surai kepalaku lembut . " lain kali , biar aku yang membawa kunci ". Lalu masuk kedlam rumah .

" kau selalu pulang malam , sedangkan kelasku selesai jam 4 sore . " aku menyahuti dari belakang

" ikut saja ke arena balapan " Kai menjawab dengan santai .

" Aku tak suka melihatmu balapan !".

Kai duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menselonjorkan kakinya santai .

" Kau bisa kembali kerja di kantor atau menjadi pelayan di restaurant. Aku juga bisa bekerja menjadi pelayan di cafe Baekhyun ".

Aku duduk di bawahnya , membantu melepas sepatu dan menatap wajahnya yang tegas dengan kedua mata yang di tutup .

" aku tidak mau ". Ia menjawab singkat .

" Membalap seperti itu berbahaya Kai ! ".

Ia bangkit dan duduk tegang di atas sofa , sedikit menundukan badannya agar bisa menatap wajahku .

" Tugasmu hanya kuliah Kyung . Aku masih sanggup membiayai kuliahmu dan hidup kita . Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk kembali berkerja . Tugasmu hanyalah duduk manis , menyiapkan makananku dan menyambutku saat aku kembali . Kau mengerti ?! " Kai mengelus pipiku lembut dan aku hanya engangguk kecil .

" sudah berapa jam aku belum menciummu ?". Ia bertanya dengan senyum menyebalkannya .

" Kai ,! Berhenti menciumku di tempat umum ! " Aku memukul kepalanya kecil dan ia hnya terkekeh kecil .

" jadi ?. Apa kekasihku ini sudah mendapatkan bulanannya ?" . Ia menarik sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum penuh sialan ! .

" Kai , sebenarnya . Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Aku mengigit bibirku kecil , menarik tas punggungku dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam .

" ada apa ?". Ia bertanya dengan khawatir .

" Sebelum berangkat kuliah aku pergi memeriksakan kesehatanku . Aku merasa tak enak badan dan .. Nggg dokter itu mengatakan .."

" Kau hamil ?!"

Aku terkekut , ternyata Kai telah membacanya .

" 2 minggu , dan sehat ". Lanjutku takut takut .

" maafkan aku Kai, a - aku .."

Kai memleukku , ia mendekapku kencang sambil menciumi tengkukku berulang kali

"Oh astaga , little Kai ada disini ?" Ia mengelus perut rataku dan mengecup bibirku cepat .

" mulai hari ini biarkan aku yang berkerja . Jangan pernah menyentu cucian piring ataupun cucian baju . Tugasmu hanya harus sehat dan beristirahat ".

Kai tersenyum sambil mengelus pipiku .

" ta-tapi .. ".

" tapi ?. Kau ingin membantah ucapan calon suamimu ? " ia menatapnu tajam . " kau harus dihukum " lalu ia menggendongku .

" Kau benar- benar harus dihukum hmmm " .

Kai tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sebelah kakinya. Aku tak tahu adegan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya .

Selama aku dia bahagia , maka aku akan bahagia .

" Kai ! Jangan mengigit !"

 **TBC**


End file.
